Your Blue Eyed Angel
by dusk2dawn
Summary: The mysterious events that occurred in the Opera Populaire were never solved… Now, Erick is reincarnated as a rich and powerful man…One that isn’t scared, but ruggedly handsome. Yet he only wants a woman that would dare to love a Phantom…
1. Chapter One: Inside My Mind

Disclaimer: We do not own the Phantom of the Opera (though we wish we did) several things in this story are taken from the movie and Susan's Kay's book – Phantom. Introduction can be found on pg. 484. PLEASE R&R – we'll only continue if e get reviews. – Water Lillie's

Authors note: This story is written by Olha and Bisera we made a joint account but we have to wait 3 days. Our account is Water Lillies so that's where we'll post and update it, but for now it'll be posted under Winterrose46

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter One: Inside My Mind

_ She made no sound during our flight through the mirror. There was no screaming or struggling. She had entered that state of passive indifference which descends on a victim just before execution, surrendering to my silent insistence with the unquestioning resignation of total hopelessness._

_ The wedding gown was laid upon her bed, and only when I told her to put it on, did she show the sign of horrified protest._

_ "Erik… Please…" _

_ "Put it on! I insist! You must be properly dressed to receive my guests."_

_ "Guests!" she stared at me without comprehension._

_ "Wedding guests, my dear- Witnesses to the crime, if you prefer. Now, do as I say. I shall give you half an hour to prepare for the reception."_

_ The door locked on her as comely as if it had done it many times before, astonished to find how easy to lock a living thing inside a cage._

* * *

_December 29, 2004_

He shot out of bed, his hands balled into fists, beads of perspiration running down his face and body. Shaking he stood and walked to the restroom that was adjoined to the large bedroom. The restroom, like the rest of the flat, was decorated in dark tones; such as blacks and midnight blues. All of them resembled the man hunched over the sink.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered in self wonder. "Damn," he said after washing his face with cold water. A shrill ring pieced the thick air around him. Walking over to the night stand he picked up the cell phone.

"Yeah," Erik said into the receiver.

"Hey Shields, it's Giovanni, I've finally settled for the building it all yours,"

"That's great," Erik replied with a grin, transforming his hard face, "how bad is it?"

"Not so bad, I got you the chandelier too," Giovanni said, "you wouldn't believe who Nadir spotted there, he looked a lot like you actually."

Intrigued, Erik asked, "Who was that Giovanni?"

"The young heir, Vicomte de Chagny, the resemblance was uncanny," Erik's hand tightened on the receiver

"Don't you ever, ever mention that name to me again! Do you understand me Giovanni," Erik said, his voice threatening. Before Giovanni could utter a response, Erik continued, "I'll be there tomorrow, make sure the women receive their instructions, I want them there in 2 weeks!" he ended the conversation there.

'Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul! No, this time he won't take the woman I love from me! In our past lives he had been triumphant only because of his features. However, now, God has given me a physique to win her.' A smile spread through Erik's face, you can try though.

Looking to his left, a mirror reflected his immaculate features. Lifting his hand he touched his face, he was no longer a man know to be the devil's child, only a man…A 25 year old man, that no one would ever match with the famous Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

_January 12, 2004_

A light sheet of snow swilled down toward the ground, they covered every surface, including the brunette head of a young woman walking on the side walk. A smile played on her lips and her green eyes sparkled magically. In her hand she held a ticket. She had received an invitation to attend the most prestigious opera school in Paris! It was like a dream come true!

She stepped into the airport, with the small rolling bag behind her. Her other belongings had been shipped to the Opera Populaire, where she was staying under the instruction of her benefactor; She desperately wanted to meet this mysterious man.

After all the proceeding, such as checking her boarding pass had been accomplished, She entered the jet; his private jet. It was amazing, beautiful, couches lined the side walls, and there was a bar at the side.

Hesitantly she entered it, when she neared the couch, the door swung open, revealing a man, and a bedroom behind him.

"Oh, hello mademoiselle, I see that you have arrived. Please take a seat, let me place your coat and bag away." He took her belongings and placed them into slots for clothes and other things. "My name is Nadir," he said with an extended hand for greeting.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the woman shook his hand smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

"It is an honor, my lady," Nadir responded bowing over her hand. Then lead her to a seat. "The other guests should arrive momentarily." Just then another woman, with brown hair and eyes appeared in the door way. Turning, Nadir stood in shock, staring at the woman. All he could think of was how much she looked like the woman Erik had described.

Snapping out of his revere he said, "Welcome mademoiselle, and please let me take your coat and bag." He placed them with Alex's. "I presume you are Christine? I am Nadir, your steward for the trip."

"Yes, thank you," she responded brushing past him to a seat next to Alex. When she was about to introduce herself another girl walked in with long blonde hair and shy blue eyes. At the same moment Nadir reappeared again.

"Ah, you must be Marie?" he smiled at the young lady.

Marie smiled and extended her hand in greeting, Nadir then proceeded to put her belongings away as the three girls introduced each other. Shortly thereafter the jet took off to the infamous Opera Populaire.

Once again Nadir appeared "Is there anything I can get you ladies?" he asked with all sincerity in his voice, all three of them shook their heads and thanked him for his hospitality.

"Well if you change your minds don't hesitate to press this button here" replied Nadir as he pointed to the button. As he turned to leave he stooped and reminded them that diner was to be served in an hour's time.

"Hey, do you guys know who the benefactor is?" Alex asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I heard it was the Phantom of the Opera, you know, the one that roamed the vaults of the opera and kidnapped Christine Daae." Christine said.

"A-a-a Phantom! Are you sure Christine?" asked Marie true fear shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure that can't be it, it was just a rumor, and it happened in the 1880's. He couldn't possibly still be alive." Alex responded.

"Well he signed all of his letters Opera Ghost, and ghosts don't die do they?"


	2. AN

AN:

* * *

Just wanted to let everyone know that the story has been redirected to "Water Lillies" account. We'll update soon. Please enjoy and be patient. Thank you!

* * *

Olha and Bisera 


End file.
